My last wish
by rockstar9047
Summary: Misaki loves Usui and she wont except it now Takumi warned it is the last chance he would give her to exept the fact that she loved him
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE VS NOBLES**_

**(A.U: Hi, this is my first story. Please try enjoying it)**

Misaki walked down the staircase in the morning when saw her mother holding a letter. Misaki knew that she was not in a good mood and hence she asked her '_Mom is everything alright'_. She suddenly looked up from the letter and said '_Misaki do you have any objection to go and live with your father if it is for me and Suzuna's sake_' Misaki stared at the table for a while and after three minutes she finally spoke of-

'_Why are you asking me to live with the person who I hated for the last sixteen years and what does that mean by 'me and Suzuna's sake'? Is there anything your hiding from me' _Misaki asked with a tensed look on her face she determined to look straight in her face.

'_I think you're old enough to know the truth' _Suddenly Misaki's eye narrowed while Minako looked through the window and finally she spoke off-

'_Do you know who your father is, do you know that you are supposed to live in a mansion, do you know the next heir of the Asford's. _

_What? Father, Mansion, Asford,_' Misaki murmured_._

Misaki tightened her grip on Minako's arm._' Mom what are you saying?' _interrogated Misaki

'_I'll explain everything to you Misaki' _she said as pulling away from her grip

'_Your father is the son of a rich noble men, William Asford, he __was a best friend to __Richard Walker, another wealthy bachelor who was the founder of CEO ,eventually they both had a fight, nobody knew what it was. He had three sons Usui, Hyathai, Kazuma Walker while for your grandfather he had two sons Hyado and Ayuzawa Asford. Usui was the heir of the Walker while Ayuzawa, your father was the head of the Asford. Do you know you had an elder sister Misaki, well you won't know she was killed by the Walkers that is why your father sent us far away where anybody cannot discover our true identity, _she said as she was handing her a picture of his grandfather he had the same blonde black hair as Misaki and the amber orbs too and the man beside him made Misaki's eyes widen she cannot believe it she taught it must be a dream but not it was not, the guy beside him was Usui Takumi

**(A.U:I'll be uploading my next chapter tomorrow and you would find about the fight between William and Richard Walker, more about Misaki's sister,and the more important abot Takumi's personal life) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The strong decision **

**[A.U: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I WAS IN A LONG TRIP WITH MY PARENTS]**

Misaki stood there for a while thinking that what the stalker has to do with her grand father

_'Misaki this is your grandfather and the man beside him is richard walker, the man responsible for you to be away from your father' _introduced Minako her eyes widen has tear covered her face, she can't believe it Takumi's grandfather was the reason for her to divide from her father, well she wasn't sure if he was his grandson but still she can't hold back her tears.

She stared at her mother for some minutes and after that _'What is the letter about' _Interrogated Misaki.

'_It's an invitation for you, the Asfords are looking forward to meet their next heir, especially your grandfather and your father' _said Minako with a worried voice she didn't make any eye contacts with her.

Suddenly Minako fell down in Misaki's feet and tears fell down from her amber eyes. She didn't expect to hurt Misaki but she had to say it before her leaving to the mansion this might hurt her very much but she has to say it since it can even cause her own life if she didn't say it. Minako had no objection in Usui's love for Misaki but she was afraid about the if the same thing which happened to Misaki's sister happened to her. So to protect her she had to say it-

'_Forget Usui Takumi'_ Minako said she did not shed tears she was neither happy nor sad indeed she remained her of Usui's puppy dog look ,her eyes widen tears fell down from the amber orbs.

After some time she got up and answered '_I'll do it'_

She rang the door bell when Takumi came and opened it.

'Hey Misaki' Takumi welcomed

'Hey' I said him back

I don't want to waste my time there so I started saying what I came for 'Takumi I want to say something impo- 'soon as I finished he covered his lips with mine he took it as long as he could but I pulled away

'Came to speak about our marriage, Misa' she blushed harder than ever.

'No you idiot I've came here to break up with you' she bit her tongue.

'He shook his head and asked' why?

She suddenly shifted her position when she was lying on Usui's strong chest

'If I lose you I'll have nothing' he said with his usual innocent look

'You won't have nothing, than what about the walkers' Usui's eyes widen when she mentioned the word Walker he slightly lifted Misaki's head from his chest. And asked 'how do you know about the Walkers'

'My mom told me'

'It's true that I am a Walker and it is also true that I loved you'

'I guess we can't be together Usui'

'We can' he pulled out a box from his pocket and kneel down down in one toe, he opened the box and asked me to do the most unbelievable thing ever.

'Misaki, would you marry me and stuck up with me until the end of your life' he proposed with his innocent emerald eyes

'No' I can't stand there even a second I rushed out of the door soon as he could say anything else I left him there crying.

**[A.N sorry for the sad endind but please look forward for the next chapter]**


	3. Chapter 3

She stared the entrance of the gate for 3 hours. The guard in the entrance stood in a stand-at-t's position didn't allow her to enter. She sneaked into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed to her mother.' Mom its Misaki, the guard in the entrance stared at me for more than 3 hours, and asked for an appointment if I had to enter, tell me do I need an appointment to see my own father I was almost close to go back to the demon aura when- 'Father, Ayuzawa Misaki, right' he said in a mild voice the guard looked in surprised and started bowing for more than 3 minutes. "Sorry Miss Ayuzawa I didn't know who you are". He sweated as if he had committed a crime.' 'It's okay it's a part of your duty' I chilled him down

When I was half way pass into the mansion. 'Is that Misaki' a voice behind her made her to jump. A guy with the same blonde hair and golden orbs as hers but had the lean body as Takumi stood with his hands folded. Long time no see cousin' her eyes widen when he motioned the word cousin. 'I'm Ryan Hyado Asford he introduced himself. 'Just call me Ryuu' suddenly he pulled my wrist and lend my way into the mansion it was new I never let anyone to pull my hand except Usui.

Many of them stared at me and some even found out who I am. 'Is that Misaki Ayuzawa Asford' there were whispers about me everywhere within a hectare I just ignored them the door was so huge than the gate way of Miyabigaoka. The servants there circled around but nobody know who I was

'Is this a new servant in the Asford mansion' the head servant asked she was rather cruel.

'Why means, we could use her in the Asford summer house' asked another

'Shut up, all of you-'everyone paused for a minute when Ryuu raised his voice

'This is the young princess of Ayuzawa, Princess Misaki Ayuzawa Asford' everybody looked in surprise.

'Sorry your royal highness I didn't know who you were' the head servant apologized

'Ayuzawa Misaki' a voice from the top of the twisted stairs where an old man whit the same blond hair as Ryuu's but had emerald orbs called out it, he was neatly dressed with a tie. 'Dear nephew' my eyes widen again it was new I don't know anyone here but all seems like they know me. Just then another man came down he was a Xerox of me he wore a neat black coat with a neck tie his strong body appeared on the surface of the coat and he had an file in his hand he was not as old as the man who saw me when I entered into the mansion some of the girls who surrounded me started to blush 'I_ knew they had an feeling for that guy'_ he raised his head to see what was happening he could not see me since the servants there circled around me.

'What's happening' he cried out so that others can hear him. The servant's in the circled shape scattered and there was only me, Ryuu and the old man. Soon as Ryuu saw him he ran near his he whispers something in his ear and then disappears near a curtain.

'Ayuzawa Misaki' _not again _but this man was different there were tears rolling near his eyes

'M…..my daughter' it made me shock so he was my father he was the guy who spared his whole life for me.

'Father' there was tears in the end of my eyes he came closer for a hug he hugged me tightly and the tears rolled to my shoulder he caressed my hair he pulled me closer and I broke up the hug. There were number of questions which I wanted to ask him but there was one only question which I needed an answer. '_I wanted_ _his permission to marry Usui'_

'Hey nephew grown so beautiful hmm' asked the man who stood near me. 'I'm Hyado your father's brother' he introduced himself. 'I read your school reports yesterday. They were good. They explained everything about you. A student body council president, academic topper, karate black belt, and your best friend Sakura, Shizuko and Usui Takumi.' crap how did they get my school report and how did they get my school report. And how did they come to know about Usui I broke up with him 2 weeks ago, for a silly reason.

'We'll celebrate the arrival of the princess tonight' my father told to his P.A. 'Invite the assasians, Monteque, Butowski & the Walker. Not again I don't want Takumi involved at least this one time in my life. But I got the chance to apologize to him tell him how I feel about him.

'But why the Walker' Ryuu interrupted. 'They spoilt our reputation, more over they killed Ellie' there was a mixture of anger, sorrows, hurt in his voice. He gritted his teeth

'Come on Ryuu, it's for Gerard and Yuki' Hyado chilled him. But it was not good enough for him. I understood how much it hurt him.

The party preparations were going on:-

'Ring, ring, ring' Usui pulled out the phone from his pocket

'Hi Usui, it's Richard' Usui clutched his hands tight he didn't want that life he just want to be the norm high school boy life as others and more over want to stay by Misaki's side even though she rejected him . 'Hey, grand pa with what will you blackmail me this time' he began in a harsh tone and loosened his hand he doesn't want to hear another word; he clicked the red button in his cell phone. The phone rang again he attended the phone for a curtsey but soon as he could say something he began. 'Nothing much honey, just dialed to say you that you will be engaged to a girl soon' he said with an evil grin after that the phone was cut down.

He can't believe there can be only one that she must have ever loved that would be him. There were number of things which ran in his mind then but now there was only one thing, and that was his only and true love.

He stumped his hand tightly in the mirror and there was a crack. His hand was bleeding. 'It's a lie' he cried out loud

'U…..Usui' he heard a well known voice behind him. He saw his beloved. He forgot everything he ran forward and embraced her tightly and she can feel his warmth but she doesn't want it to last long she hardly pushed him away

'I'm not here to experience any of your 'prevent', I'm here to give an invitation in behalf of the Asford family' she said in an fluent non-stop English

'Asford, who are they' he asked with his questioned look.

'My family' I replied

'So they were the ones who are responsible for you to disagree my proposal' he screamed out loud her eyes widen she never saw this side of his.

She turned back to hide her crying she tried to rush out but she felt a hand on her chest which fiercely pushed her on the sofa

He on her body like a tiger he gripped tight on the sofa, he felt a tight grip on his shoulder he turned back to have a look when the man fiercely pulled him away from Misaki he stood up straight.

'And who is this' Usui asked in an indirect way

'Greeting Mr. Walker, I am Ryuu, Misaki's cousin, we are here to invite you in behalf of the Asford, but since you're having an bad attraction towards Misaki we are leaving now

After she went he gave himself a small smile to himself after seeing the invitation

"Meet you at the big day Misa'

_**More surprise awaits please wait I'm a new one so go easy. Here are some extras**_

_Usui: Hey Uncle_

_ : Hey Usui, how are you doing_

_Usui: Good, did Misaki reach there _

_ : Yep, did u get the invitation_

_Usui: Actually_

_ : Too hard to hide love, huh_

_Usui: Pardon_

_ : Bye_

_Usui: Goodbye_


End file.
